Bangaa
The Bangaa are a race in the Final Fantasy series, exclusive to Ivalice. Physiology The bangaa are a lizard-like race, widespread across Ivalice. They have long faces, scaly skin, and tough limbs. They have two long ears dangling from each side of their heads, leading people to call them "long-ears". Their sense of smell and hearing are exceptionally sharp. They have a tall stature and are physically powerful, but their vocal structure makes it difficult for them to cast incantations, limiting their use of magic. Due to their capacity in brute force, the bangaa are generally considered to be the most physically prominent of all the Ivalice races. Voices aside, their reptilian appearance make it difficult to distinguish males and females from each other. Their lifespan is roughly 1.5-2 times as long as a hume's.Final Fantasy XII Scenario Ultimania Page 90. ISBN 4-7575-1696-7 Calling a bangaa a "lizard" is considered the worst racial slur one could throw at them, for more reasons than that it is demeaning. Another lizard-like race exists in Ivalice, generally referred to as the Lizardmen; these creatures are more primitive and violent than the bangaa, who resent the comparison. However, some people will still refer to bangaa as lizards when outside of their company. Unlike true reptiles, bangaa are capable of growing facial hair. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII The bangaa are covered with scales, and their ears fall below their lengthened muzzles. Apart from their physical differences, their intelligence and their manners are not very different from those of the humes. It is often said that they are the race best integrated within the humes. Even so, some humes are ill-disposed to the bangaa and speak about them using the racist insult "lizard", when they are safely far from their sensitive ears. Some hume-distinct nations, Archadia for example, prefer that bangaa not enter their ranks. Bangaa can live up to twice as long as the average hume, but seldom procreate. They are strong and have fine senses of hearing and smell. They speak in a distinct, guttural voice, in a fashion similar to real-world Scottish accents. The bangaa vocal cords are not as clear and refined as those of the other races, and therefore cannot speak quite as well. This makes it difficult for them to use even the most basic magic. However, some bangaa succeed in becoming expert magicians, using magical formulas specific to their reptilian language. Bangaa are separated into four sub-branches: the ''Bangaa Ruga with yellow-brown skin and shorter ears, the athletic Bangaa Faas with bronze skin, the Bangaa Bista with copper-colored skin, and the Bangaa Sanga with ash-colored skin. There are also additional breed mixes. In the bangaa language it is said that "Faas" may mean soldier or "a strong sense of justice". Bangaa Ruga are more gentle than most and are more likely to be instructors or monks. The Bangaa Ruga and Faas generally make the laws and keep order among the bangaa. The Bangaa Bista and Bangaa Sanga tend to lead more laid-back lifestyles, making it easier for them to live and interact comfortably with humes. While some bangaa (for example the Ruga) may become rebels or fighters, other bangaa have been known to live as thugs, stealing things and attacking other people.Final Fantasy XII Scenario Ultimania Page 90. ISBN 4-7575-1696-7 All bangaa are weak to the element of water. Notable Bangaa *Migelo - Vaan and Penelo's "foster parent", runs a shop in Rabanastre. *Ba'Gamnan - bounty-hunter who's after Balthier and, to a lesser extent, Fran. *Monid - member of Clan Centurio, adoptive father to an orphaned Hume child. Gallery ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance In ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance their tough bulk and intimidating look makes bangaa best suited to jobs that require brute force, like the Gladiator and Dragoon. This makes them a perfect match for the nu mou, who are almost entirely spellcasters with a generally low physical stats. Their rough vocal cords make it hard for them to chant spells, but they do have a magic-based class, the Bishop. When they speak, they usually lengthen the "s" sound (eg.- "takes" becomes "takess"). In this game bangaa are the only race that doesn't have an exclusive playable character. The bangaa Totema is Adrammelech. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift In ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2, the bangaa are physically adept and have three new jobs: Master Monk, Cannoneer, and Trickster. While they are the only race whose job list is made up of entirely bangaa-exclusive ones, some of them do share common abilities with their counterparts in the other races. Bangaa party members can be obtained in these locations during Greenfire or Bloodfire: *Baptiste Hill - Warrior, White Monk, Dragoon, Gladiator, Bishop *Aisenfield - Defender, Master Monk, Templar, Cannoneer, Trickster ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Bangaa Thieves appears as enemies in ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. Trivia *In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, there is a trade material called "Bangaa Tooth". References de:Bangaa es:Bangaa it:Bangaa fr:Vangaas Category:Races Category:Races of Ivalice Category:Bangaa